Giggle
by chocolaolic
Summary: Summary 1 : I have two first chapters, please, chose wich one I should continue. The Kurosaki got new neighbours, Harry Potter and his son Teddy. Will be slash.Isshin/Harry,Urahara/Harry. This story is the "2" chapter, the other will be renamed "Cupcakes.
1. Chapter 2

Hi! Don't worry! I choose to make both stories! This one is the "second" chapter, its title will stay the same as you can see but the other will be renamed "Cupcakes". ^^ I have some laptop problems (my keyboards won't work anymore, so updated will be slow, sorry).

Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, Sorry.

Prologue:

Isshin was trying to seem inconspicuous as he looked thought the window, staring at the big Moving Trucks just before the neighbor's house. He was shaking with irrepressible laughter as his eyes locked with the scene taking pace before him.

It would seem, their new neighbors would be quite the handful. Just looking at the group of red-head and the giant man bringing some boxes into the home next to their as well as the new Joke Shop just under it, he knew that life would become even more interesting (well, it already was considering his son had just become a Shinigami not long ago).

Many children (most of them red-heads) were running around, some helping with small things and others not helping at all as they didn't care if they crashed into anyone.

As he was going to come back in his office, he stopped dead, seeing a deceptively small raven-haired person (couldn't tell if they were male or female as they were hidden by the box), holding without much difficulties a box as big as him on which another box stood precariously.

As if just by looking at it, the box chooses just that moment to start falling, its owner not even aware of the imminent disaster. He jumped out of the window to help the poor unaware soul but just as he was about to catch the box, he stumped on a rubber chicken that was just laying there and stumbled into the other man sending them both sprawling across the floor.

The big box that the other man was holding flew out of his grip and as Isshin looked down to see if the other was alright, he was meet with a pair of wide almond shaped green eyes, looking at him in shock.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw that the other man (because despite very feminine features he was undeniably male) was very beautiful... and obviously annoyed if the way he was pushing him to try and stand up was any indication. 

He couldn't stop staring at the other for a few minutes and thoughts he distinctly heard one of the red-head (a twins) say: "And our little Harry make a new victim." but he wasn't sure, but that wake him up from his daydreaming.

"Hello, there, I am your new neighbor, Kurosaki Isshin, at your service."He said rather joyfully. It was the first time he had meet anyone that would awaken such feelings in him since his beloved wife's death.

"Harry Potter, I would say it was nice to meet you if it wasn't for such circumstances." the black haired man answered, but his grin he had on his face denied his words.

"Sorry for earlier, I was trying to catch that box, you see, it was slipping." He said scratching the back of his head, embarrassed but still grinning like a fool. He was reminded of the presence of the others when he heard behind him:

"So, Harry, little brother dear, why don't you introduce us?" asked one of the twins with a fox grin.

"Yeah, we would like to get to know who is your new Romeo...err neighbor." Added the other twins wearing a similar expression on his face.

"Shut up, guys. And leave Harry-kins alone." Said another red-head with a lot of scar on his face.

"Aww, come on Bill, you can't mean that. You like to tease him as much as we do." Replied both twins at the same time.

Isshin smiled at the rather big group.

"So, which one of you are going to live her?" He asked, hoping it would be his new crush.

"Us !" Yelled a boy (a little younger than his girls) with blue eyes and blue hairs.

"Oh, and who are us?" He asked again.

"My daddy and I." answered the young boy, pointing toward Harry who was arguing with the small army of red-heads. He smiled and thanks his lucky star. It would seem he would be able to woo the smaller man after all.

"Harry, dear, why don't you introduce us to your new boyfriend ?" Asked a small plump woman with red-hair.

"He is not..."

"I am Kurosaki Isshin, I live just near him with my two daughters and my son. Please to meet you, miss." He said charmingly, flashing her a smile.

"Oh my, aren't you a charming one. Harry, Dear, you should keep this one, he must be a wonderful boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND ! " Shouted Harry trying to be heard over them. And he succeeded beyond his own expectation as everyone shut up (even those in the street, that had nothing to do with the story) and looked at him in surprise. His face turned red and he sputtered.

"Wahahahahaha!" Laugh Isshin with relish. "Must you be joking so often, baby?" He said putting an arm over Harry's smaller shoulders. But it only last for a second as Harry glared at him with so much force that he took a few steps back.

"Dad ! Stop annoying the new neighbors or they will leave like the others before them !" Yelled Karin, taking him by the ear and dragging him back home. "Sorry" She said to the others before leaving.

"Aiiii Aiiii Aiii, Karin, why do you treat your beloved Daddy like that? I just wanted to spend some time with Harry-chan, he is...Aiiii! Goodbye, my love! Don't worry; I'll come see you everyday!" He cried toward Harry as he was dragged away.

"What? Not !" Shouted Harry, desperate.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:

Harry was beginning to regret having ever agreed with the twins when they suggested he would be perfect as the manager of their first joke shop in Japan.

The whole idea of getting away with Teddy on a far away country (where his fans and those wanting to kill him wouldn't think of searching) wasn't something to spite on. Of course, the Weasley family as a whole had decided to help him move (after all he has remained part of it even after his break-up with Ginny) in Japan.

While the whole idea had been rather good, the reality was totally different. All because of his new neighbor, Isshin Kurosaki who would come every days to spend time with (ie: Annoyed) him as his new «darling». Of course the guy was gorgeous but that didn't means that Harry would be with him just for that. Moreover he wasn't interest in the hyperactive, childish and sexy man. He wasn't. No kidding.

Well, okay so he was a little( and he specified a little)attracted to the man. But he wasn't crazy enough to accept to go on a date with him. After all Isshin (yeah, he knew, he was calling him by his first name but he just couldn't see Isshin as Mr Kurosaki. He was just too immature.) Could be just so annoying most of the time.

Of course, there were good parts too. Such as Isshin's children. All of them were very nice and had taken to Teddy (ie: blue haired and blue eyed kid from chapter 1) rather well. For instance, Karin had decided to teach him football, little Yuzu was teaching him how to cook and saw and Ichigo was teaching him some martial art.

He had to admit that Teddy was very easy to like (so much like his deceased parents) and understood that he had to hide his magical talents. And so, he had began to change only his hair and eyes colors and explain that he was doing that in honor of his mother's memory.

"Harry-chan! My Darling! I am home! Where are you?" Yelled Isshin as he entered the joke shop. Harry sighed. Isshing had taken to visiting him several times a day, trying to woo him.

Harry just hide behind some shelves and saw that Isshin was more amused than angry by the fact that Harry kept trying to elude him.

"Harry, love! I have something for you!" Bellowed Isshin.

"I hope it's not another picture of you naked." Said Harry, shuddering at some things Isshin had decided to give him (though that picture was quite... He just didn't thought about that! No!).

"No, it's something else. Here, open it!" Isshin told Harry quite exited.

Harry opened it slowly, fearing the worse. Inside the box laid some very frilly piece of clothing. Only as Harry took it in his hands to study it, he saw that it was a sort of dress for princess.

"Isshin," he said in a voice dangerously low. "I think you've got the wrong sex. You do know that I am a man, don't you?"

"Of course, but I saw this and couldn't help but felt that it would be wonderful on you." Replied Isshin as if he wasn't aware at all of the fact that he was going to be murdered soon by his "darling".

Harry growled and leaped at the man to strangle him but Isshin was too fast and Harry missed his target... er ... beloved... er... Neighbors (Yeah right. Neighbor.) By an inch.

"Stay still damn it otherwise how am I to **kiss** you to thank you for such a **wonderful** gift!" Yelled Harry, running after him.

Isshin stopped as soon as he heard the word "kiss" left Harry's lips and Harry, not expecting it, couldn't stop running soon enough and stumbled into him. Isshin turned and jumped on Harry, knocking him off and sat on his lap.

Isshin's eyes were stuck on Harry's lip. Harry feeling Isshin's eyes on his lips resisted the urge to lick them for as long as possible but his throat was dry and he had to lick his lips at some point.

Isshin bent his head softly toward Harry's. They were nose to nose, lips nearly touching... As their lips meet for a sweet first kiss they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dad but we are bringing Teddy back from school." Said Ichigo, rather embarrassed to interrupt his father in such a situation.

Oh, he knew that at some point his father would kiss their new neighbor (after all, he was not blind just shy on heart's matters) but he hadn't thought that he would caught them kissing.

Harry blushed deeply as Teddy looked at him curiously and Isshin smiled with satisfaction though

a small flush was spreading on his face.

Harry pushed Isshin off of him and stood up dusting his clothes and left the room, his blush still present on his cheeks.

Isshing just stayed where Harry had pushed him and smiled dreamily.

Ichigo sighed. Seemed like life had become very interesting since the new neighbors had come.


	3. Chapter 4

Hello, sorry for the long wait. I wanted to do a big update. So here it is ! Enjoy !

Chapter 3 :

It had been a week since the "incident" as Harry had taken to call it and ever since this fateful day in which Isshin kissed him, Harry was doing his very best (even using some magic) to avoid him. Needless to say that Harry was quite jumpy.

"Daddy?"Asked Teddy from behind Harry, startling him, making him jump rather hight and release a strangled cry.

"What is it Teddy?" Asked Harry.

"We have a new customer."

The new customer in question was Isshin disguised with a fake mustache, beard, glasses and a hat.

"Do you think I am am stupid, Isshin?" Harry stiffened before growling that out. The man (Isshin) looked at him with surprise. He probably didn't thought that he would be recognized so easily. The idiot.

"Do I know you? I am sorry, sir, but who is this Isshin you are speaking of?" Said the man, looking confused. Harry sighted. It would seems that today Isshin was going to be quite thick. As if he didn't knew it was him. For the last four days, Isshin would keep coming under disguises (and what wonderful disguises they were, a superhero, a clown were some of the less stranges ones).

So it was understandable that Harry would become quite annoyed and irritated by the whole thing by now. Sighing loudly, he stepped up to the man and reached to get ride of the false mustache and beard. It was stuck. Harry tried harder. Isshin was now looking at him as if he was the one mental enough to use glue to stick an obviously fake beard and mustache on himself.

"Isshin, please, tell me you weren't supid enough to used glue?" He asked.

"Is this a joke?" Asked the man in return. "I know this is a joke shop but isn't this going too far?"

" Oh, please!"Said Harry, drawing closer to the man, taking his head in a headlock with the intend of getting ride of that horrid mustache.

It was that moment that the real Isshin disguised as an cowboy decided to enter. Harry froze, looking from the man in his arms to Isshin at the door. His eyes widened, as did those of Isshin. Oups. He lets go of the other man, which made the other lost balance and hit the ground. No caring about him, Harry saw Isshin flee the room and rushed after him. As he reached the door, he saw that Isshin was already out of sight.

Harry sighted. It would seems he didn't have to worry about Isshin trying to woo him anymore. The other man stormed away from the room, muttering curses and empty threats under his breath.

**With Isshin :**

Isshin tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart but seeing Harry hugging another man tightly. He couldn't help himself; he felt jealous and upset. Obviously, his attempt at wooing his little one had done just the reverse and threw him into another's arms. Even through, he felt quite sad, he intended not to let it go until Harry himself would tell him to stop (which he never did). His resolve strengthened, Isshin decided to go to Urahara's shop. Maybe Yoruichi would be there and would provide advices on how to woo his neighbor.

As Isshin reached Urahara's shop, he mused that he was lucky that his son wasn't there for once. But Ichigo wasn't the only one missing in the little shop, Yoruichi wasn't there as well. Here goes his plan of having a semi-serious conversation (yeah, he was desperate enough to be a little serious) with Neko-san (he loved to call her that because she didn't liked it)about his love interest. Who knew, maybe she could have given him tips on how to woo the smaller man. But it was not to be, alas.

Kisuke Urahara looked at his friend in worry. Nothing good could come out of a serious Isshin.

"So, Isshin, my friend, why did you wanted to see Yoruichi?" Asked Kisuke.

"Nothing really, it's just...It's just that I am trying to woo someone, but so far it's not working at all. So I thought to ask Neko-san and see if she has any idea on how I should progress from now on...But as she is not here..."

"Oh my. Isshin my friend, why didn't you just ask me? Not to brag, but the handsome owner of this priceless shop has had a lot of conquests before. With my help,they will be the ones to threw themselves at you.» Said Kisuke, hiding his grin behind his fan.

"Really? You really thing so?" Asked Isshin, stars in his eyes.

"Of course, but before doing that I need to observe the subject. Name, location, age, family, etc..."

They were both giggling madly at their plans. Everything would be fine.

**With Harry :**

Harry was startled to find the next days he passed without Isshin here to be boring. There was not denying it; he missed the idiot. Fuck. Just as he reached this conclusion and was in the process of banging his head against his counter (much to the amusement of his customers) when a new customer entered.

Harry wouldn't have bothered lifting his head to look at the new comer if it wasn't for the sudden silence that made itself known in the Joke Shop.

His new customer was a strange looking man with a can and a straw hat. There was a black cat on his shoulders.

**With Kisuke :**

It was a few days after his talk with Isshin that Urahara Kisuke entered the joke shop near his friend's clinic. Looking around, Kisuke spotted strange looking prank accessories. From what Isshin had told him about the man, he was absolutely perfect. No only physically, but he was also smart, strong minded, witty, has a good sens of humour (after all, he worked in a joke shop)and he was nice.

The man in question seemed to be asleep right now though. He had his head in his arms and the only things that Kisuke could distinguish were the messy black hairs of the man at the counter.

The whole shop seemed to quieten after his entrance. He ignored it. He was used to this kind of reaction. He was, after all, and handsome and honest shop owner. That and the fact that he was dressed weirdly and that there were very few adults in the shop.

Then the dark haired man, most likely noticing the lack of noise, lifted his head and Kisuke was blown away by the beauty of the man before him.

His eyes locked with otherworldly green, taking in on the sigh of the man before him.

"Well, shit." He thought. Isshin would want to kill him if he knew that he, too, was after his crush. But he honestly hadn't expected the man to be so beautiful.

Thanks for reading! Until next time !


End file.
